nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Unaru Vs. the Library 5-2-14
Participants: Unaru Inuzuka. Unaru's Organising the Library Mission 05/02/14 Guest_UnaruInuzuka: -Unaru shifted his weight as he was settled at the entrance to his small one room apartment as he was rewrapping his left hand a twinge of pain had brought upon a small barely perceived dip of the corner of his lips in a scowl. He knew he shouldn't be doing much more than relaxing for a few more days but damn it he was bored... Maybe... Just maybe there was something he can do at the mission office that wasn't something they would think was beyond his skills at this moment. With that thought in his mind he slipped on his black standard ninja sandals and snagged his pre-packed long vest from the chair he had been sitting at earlier. Glancing at the medical kit on the table he gave a shrug, he can put it away later before he ran a hand over the bandages making sure they are secure. He glanced down at Anryoku and Buruu his two ninken and scooping up his little female pup with his good hand he took off out one of the windows and out of the apartment complex the little male on his heels. It hadn’t taken him that long before he had found himself walking into the mission office and glancing around. Thankfully he must have picked a slow moment here in the place for it was almost deserted as his silver shards glanced over the people he took note of a few handing in missions and the ones behind the desk mostly just doing paperwork. He shifted calmly to the desk and rose his voice with a tint of a sigh in it to the man that was sitting there.- "Hey, is there any missions up I can do...? Anything will do, I'll go stir crazy if I have to sit around another day..." -Hearing the Chunin give a soft chuckle to him on his wording clearly the man had heard of why this small Genin would be on R&R from the rumor mill but waved it off as he watched him glance at his left arm before ruffling thru his pile of papers before handing him one.- Chunin: "Here this should help a bit on that front." –Setting Buruu to the ground he took the offered slip of paper he glances at it, Help at the library by organizing. Ok so that isn't too bad, guess it could always be worse. He gives a nod the only thankful look on his face was reflected in his eyes, his features only subtly showing his feelings on this before turning and giving a wave of his hand in thanks and in farewell. His form walked down the road pups in his wake as he turned the corners and kept fairly dry under the under hangs of the buildings to at least try to dry off some from his quick actions to get a mission in the first place. Stepping into the building he had noticed in his wanderings he slipped inside before ruffling his hair glad it was at least half dry by now.- Guest_UnaruInuzuka: -Glancing around the place silently as his two pups shook behind him before entering as well he moved off towards the information desk and showed them the slip. In a hushed tone the library clerk had mentioned for him to go and put away books and scrolls left out in their right places and make sure all the ones on the shelves are not out of place, that he shouldn’t have much trouble finding where things belong. She also had mentioned if there was anything that needed to be dusted if he finished early to deal with that as well. Nodding his head he started wandering a bit thru the library collecting books on tables that were left and making a single table his work area. Inwardly he was glad to be able to at least do something even if it was stuck in a place like this. His silver shards wandered over the place considering the few people wandering the halls of reading material in this place. The silence was nice, and it being dry being another plus in his book, getting use to the rain in his opinion probably is one of the few things he has been having a problem with. With a shrug of his shoulders as he more or less let that thought slide off his back he grabbed another bunch of scrolls moving back to the table. His pups, being Ninken and not some simple pet tagging around chose to help out and the two of them had started collecting discarded reading material for him to take care of while he started hunting out where the ones he did have needed to go. Soon enough he was placing a few items in their place that happened to be at the lower levels of shelving.- Guest_UnaruInuzuka: -Brushing his hands softly together he looked at the books left over, still a lot of them but not nearly as many as there had been. His form turned away from the table and glanced up at the tall shelving in thought… A ladder… Definitely need one of those… Now where… His form shifted along the hall ways of books and glanced around a bit for the item he needed at this moment. He probably would have been better on just ‘asking’ where one was but he didn’t mind the challenge and honestly believed he would feel better if he did find it on his own. So with that in mind he took the time to find it. After not too long, a pat on his back for that one, he had found the ladder off to the side in one of the older records section, he shifted item to over his head and with careful moves maneuvered the bulky object back towards the area he needed it in. With minimal incidents he got the ladder settled upon the ground below one of the spots he had many of the books he needed to placed. He looked to both his hands and gave a sigh, he can just be thankful the palm of his hand and inner arm hadn’t been burned earlier this week, he shifted a pile of books into his bad hand and started to slowly climb the ladder he heard the muffled sounds from his pups as they spoke to each other as they worked. To his ears it was words in whispered tone, to others it was small grumbles and snorts. He gave a grin, Buruu complaining about the dust, Anryoku complaining about her complaints… He heard them shuffling around as well clearly still collecting anything they happen upon that was ignored for too long.- Guest_UnaruInuzuka: -He had gotten to the top shelf and his eyes widened some… The shelves up here were a disaster. He gave a sigh… Why him, he had actually thought he was close to done, but clearly that fact was thrown out the window, he set books down on the edge of the shelf and started pulling multiple scrolls and books out of the spots they shouldn’t be in. His hands running over a few of them as he read the titles, maybe he should take a little time and check out a couple of these when he has the time. He really wasn’t a bookworm but when he finds something his interest perks on he doesn’t mind sticking his nose into it a bit. If any of his family, which he didn’t know well enough to care about their opinion on this, knew this fact they would probably scoff and laugh at him for it. Being the exception to the rule of a typical Inuzuka it made people not know how to deal with him. His mind was wandering as he was organizing and dusting out the shelves that he at first didn’t notice the bit or ruckus that was happening below him. Just as he was about to shift a few more items onto the cleared area there was a bit of yapping below him and a blur of white and red fur collided into one of the feet at the bottom on the ladder. The pup may only be pushing thirteen pounds but with the training that thirteen pounds were a solid mass of burly wolfdog muscle. The ladder had no chance against that, and in this situation neither does Unaru.- What the? Ahh! The rock of the ladder upset his balance and with the moment of vertigo he was dropped like a rock to the ground on his back with a loud exhale of air from his lungs and a bunch of books joining him on this trip to the floor. … He stayed laying down there for a moment as he stared up at the ceiling one pup wiggled and popped out from under him shaking her black furred body as if she could shake off the shock of being partly crushed from her partners fall. Both pups walked to Unarus face and looked down at him, one with worried green orbs the other with almost surprised blue ones. His eyes glanced at the two a moment a little irritation slowly forming in those shards before with a soft voice that was firm he spoke.- “Mind telling me why I am finding myself on the floor?” –A whimper formed from Anryoku the clear ‘I’m sorry. I'm Sorry!’ Clear as day from the pup to his ears, clearly having puppies he cant expect them to be perfect all the time… whatever the case of why they were fooling around he figured he can ignore it for now, he raised his hand and plopped it on his head rubbing his ears to calm him down. Just as his petting seemed to be relaxing the distraught pup a scroll that was teetering on the top shelf fell and bopped him on the head… … A single annoyed sigh had formed on his lips.- Guest_UnaruInuzuka: -He got himself up off the floor as he took a look at the mess he now had to deal with. Bringing a hand to let finger and thumb pinch the bridge of his nose he gave a huff thru said nose in agitation then shifted that hand to the back of his head to scrub vigorously at his red brown hair to relax, this isn’t a big deal it just will take a bit more time. Finally he brushed himself off before gathering up the items off the floor the pups helping where they could looking guilty still but working on making up for it started shifting up and down the ladder, the pups sometimes hopping up the shelving with one thing or another that he points at that he may have missed. Hours go by without much notice in his perception as he works on that mess along with anything else he was taking note of up here at the time. By the time he had found himself putting the last item into place he was dusty, tired but satisfied. The only thing that had warned him that it has been quite a long day was that suddenly he had felt a grumble form in his stomach and be announced to the world around him. He shifted the ladder off to the side knowing eventually someone will need it to get up to those shelves he took such time to organize, sadly reflecting on the fact that it will probably be a mess sooner than later once again. Well that’s not his problem at least for now it was done and over with.- Guest_UnaruInuzuka: -Brushing off the worst of the dust and in the process making his already crazy hair more out of whack he took the items he had taken for the job into his arms to put away. Stashing the cleaning equipment into its place he wandered back to the library clerk and waited for them to take a glance over things. After a bit of waiting he found a clearly pleased woman coming back to him, she had smiled and signed the paper for him to say he had done the job asked for. With that he nodded giving a polite bow before he turned and started back out of the building to head towards the mission room once again. A good soak in the bath house may be the thing he needed after being in that stuffy library for so long. He can already see that it was past noon by the simple clocks he knew were set up for the residence of this storm shrouded village. His hand though had rose to his stomach at the thought of what his plans should be. Maybe the bath can wait, he really was hungry and figured a little dust can linger a bit longer, food was more important at this moment. Walking into the mission room he gave a sigh, unlike this morning it was stuffed in here, which meant long lines. He didn’t bother sighing to this, may as well get it over with, he stood in line and waited listening into the other people talking about what has been happening lately, actually hearing something about a chuunin exam being done soon. He knew he had no chance of being in that test, he hasn’t even been given a team yet let alone a sensei. He glanced at the bandaged hand again in thought before clenching it a little. If he can’t even harm another Genin in a spar he had no chance of beating people who have been working towards that goal… He wasn’t upset at missing it, it only meant he had to work that much more for the next one. As he was thinking to himself he had found himself finally at the front of the line, and saw a familiar face of the Chunin that had given him the mission in the first place, the smile from the man made a small smirk form on his lips before handing over the piece of paper.- “Thanks, for the mission. I really needed it” Chunin: “No problem kid, we all have been in your kind of place a time or two, cabin fever gets us all” –Giving a nod of his head to that he signed the paper he offered him to say he was the one who did this mission and then turned around.- “See ya around.” –Hearing a similar farewell from the man he slipped back out into the rain to hunt down some good ramen…-